


Castle of Ash and Bones

by 2spooky4u, your mom (2spooky4u)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE GAY, F/F, F/M, Free Will, Gabriel Lives, Heaven Restoration, I'm far too lazy to tag properly rn, Kevin Lives, Leader!Castiel, M/M, Naomi Lives, Romance, Samandriel Lives, Slow Burn, There will be gay, extreme home makeover: heaven edition, free gay, gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/2spooky4u, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/your%20mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's done. Metatron's dead. Bartholomew's dead. Castiel is in charge now. But there are less than fifty angels alive and tensions are high. As he begins to rebuild Heaven from a few splintered remains, the only logical thing to do is to create more angels to  compensate for the empty positions. Add a few resurrections, a familiar archangel, a handful of grumpy nephilim, and he's good to go. Everyone's paired up except for Castiel and Gabriel.....which means......</p>
<p>Obviously, they've both got to find someone else as soon as physically possible. Maybe sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle of Ash and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Whoah nelly. I have like no structure or outline or anything. All i know is baby angels. 
> 
> Tbh I needed an excuse to bring my fave angels back. Yolo.

"It is done."

 

Castiel looked down, unsmiling, at his brother's body, his heightened auditory senses detecting a shrill hissing noise where Metatron's wings charred the ground. He had expected to at least feel a little bit liberated upon the success of their recent coup d'état, but instead he felt simply..... empty. 

 

Less than four dozen angels remained: seven formerly among of Bartholomew's devotees, held as prisoners in Heaven, fourteen of Castiel's generals and lieutenants, four unallied cherubim, thirteen neutral angels lucky enough to escape the wrath of Bartholomew, and one strangely powerful angel whose identity remained clandestine. 

 

Castiel's voice resonated hollowly throughout the palace Metatron had erected for himself and his right hand angel, as it were. Marble floors, walls covered in elegant tapestries, fresco ceilings, sculptures, reliefs, fountains. 

 

The art was all based on Metatron's favorite stories. There was a tapestry of Sherlock Holmes and another of the trials of Pesach. Alice in Wonderland, Anna Karenina, East of Eden, Star Trek, Jason and the Argonauts, Great Expectations, The Raven.....

 

Castiel was alone in Heaven. The spell they had stolen from Bartholomew had allowed for only one to ascend. Cas had taken that burden and ultimately been successful. 

 

His wrath quietly dissipating, Castiel was left as empty and purposeless as the castle around him. 

 

Thousands upon thousands were dead. All of God's archangels were gone. Humanity's pairings were growing sour for lack of heavenly matchmaking. Castiel was now solely responsible for gathering the splinters from the remains and trying to build another empire. 

 

 

There was now one angel for every five hundred previously in Heaven. 

 

Castiel felt power surge through him. Killing Metatron had made him the rightful ruler of his race. Or, what was left of it.  


End file.
